A Punch To the Heart
by twilightlove94
Summary: A national karate champion Sabaku no Gaara moves in along with his siblings to a foster home. He then heads to Konoha High with his siblings and new foster brother guess who where he meets the school heatthrob Neji Hyuuga. Romances and conflicts arise!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy people this is my first fanfic, so be nice ( im only 13) lol

If you all comment gaara will give you cookies!!

Gaara: I will?

Me: YES U WILL! IF IT GETS THEM TO COMMENT U SHALL! YOU ARE UNDER MY CONTROL! I BOUGHT YOU ON THE INTERNET!!

Gaara: quivers in fear o…ok just calm down please…. please everyone comment before she eats me!!

Me: thank you gaara! And why would I eat you?

Gaara: Because you are just that insane…

Me: thanx!!

Gaara: o god just give them the damn fic…here it is people..

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisaline

I rested my aching head on the cool car window. The small splashes of raindrops sounded oddly melodic and soothing to me at the moment. My stupid flight was delayed and I had to sleep at the airport. To say the least I am tired, irritated, and feel like killing the next person that looks at me. My siblings are going to murder me, for I will be late meeting our new ' family'. My father died of cancer about a week ago while I was away at the national karate tournament in New York. It was about time the abusive bastard dropped dead. He did awful things to me which I would really rather not go into. My therapist says I should talk about it but I don't give a damn what she thinks. I felt no sadness when I found out about his sudden death. In fact I don't think there is a happier moment in my whole life. My therapist just sighed when I told her that and gave me more meds. Yay, for the meds! However, now the only down side of his death is the foster home part. I do not respond well to new people and I refuse to cal this man my father.

Hopefully my sister Temari and brother Kankuro will understand my current circumstances for being late and will not pound me into the ground with a shovel. Picking my head up from against the soothing coolness of the windowpane I reached for my black messenger bag. Digging inside I fished out my sorry excuse for a cell phone and dialed for my brother's cell. The sound of my brother's phone call waiting sound filed my ears. It was disturbed. Thank the heavens Kankuro took off the Barbie song. If he didn't I would have probably committed suicide at the instant I heard it. It is a disgusting excuse for a song. Listening to the song Kankuro put as his call waiting, I waited in annoyance.

Finally I heard my brother's gruff voice, " Hello?"

" Hey Kankuro, it's Gaara."

" Gaara! God damnit where the hell are you? We have to meet in a half an hour with this fucker and you have to be there! Temari's gonna have your ass if you don't show up on time, and there is no way I'm gonna cover for you again! My head still hurts from when she hit me with that oversized death machine she calls a fan!" Screamed my drama queen of a brother who obviously fears for his own life. I chuckled to myself. My family, or what is left of it is so predictable. I screw up and Kankuro gets hit for it. I really have no problem with it. Really, I feel no guilt; it's not my ass getting burned.

" Wow, no how did you do? Did you place? I feel real loved." I retorted sarcastically. Peering outside the car window again gazing at the other cars rushing beside my taxi's.

" Fine, let me start over. How did you do Gaara? Did you win again? Do you care that my ass is dead!?" Kankuro shrieked with sarcastic tone practically dripping from his mouth. A thud was heard followed by a yelp of pain.

Completely ignoring his sudden outburst of pain I continued, " Why thank you Kankuro for caring! Yes I placed first what a shocker, huh? I kicked that pompous guy Sasuke right in the ass! I beat him and his cronies in every event. Weapons, fighting, 1 katas, all of them bowed to me in defeat!" At this I started to laugh manically in my phone. The taxi driver put on a weird face and that and asked if I was okay. I smiled maybe just a little bit creepily at him and he turned around real quick.

" Oh really baby brother that's really great!" Kankuro said really sweetly. Wait, Kankuro being sweet? Oh no, that wasn't Kankuro!

The sweet voice of my older sister ended as soon as it began and was replaced by a murderous dark tone " Gaara" it rasped. "If you don't get your ass down here in the next twenty minutes I will chop your head of with a spork, bury you alive, and nuke the spot where I buried you! This man was kind enough to take us in and pay for our expenses and you show this disrespect I can't believe you! I am a-" my sister kept babbling on and on but I tuned her out after that. I really don't give a damn if I am late. I don't care if that guy thinks I am a jerk. And I certainly do not want to see him for at least another hour….

However, I really value my life.

Hm, life with a complete stranger, or death by spork?

Sucking in a deep breath I screamed, " TAXI DRIVER FLOOR IT! I HAVE TO BE HOME IN TWENETY MINUTES OR YOU AND I ARE DEAD!" then to make him even more scared I started my creepy laugh number two. Yes, I label my laughs so what? There is nothing weird about that.

The poor man must have been scared shitless because he floored just like I said. Here I come foster father, hope your ready for me.

Because you're in for a big surprise, and I don't think you're going to like it.

How was it? Did it suck? I know it did. Well if you comment Gaara will give you cookies like a promised and another chapter will come very soon kay! And Gaara is in for a big surprise when he moves in! Will there be a foster brother involved? Will romance stir from all of this?!! We will find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay people actually commented and like reading it!!!!! Omg!! Lol I didn't think anyone would read it!!

Gaara: ok….just give them the story before they get bored…

Me: yea ur right

Here it is people!!!

Finally after what seemed forever the taxi skidded to a halt into my new ' family's driveway' kicking up rocks and dust causing them to fly up into the air. I unclenched my hands from the upholstery of the car seats taking in a deep breath trying to bring my heart rate back to normal. That was the longest twenty-minute car ride of my entire life. Even counting the time my sister dropped my brother and I to camp for the week. That was the car ride form hell. Still to this day I wonder how she didn't kill us on that car ride. She drove through a fucking cornfield and jumped onto the next highway! She didn't even have her license, she was only fifteen years old, not even old enough for her permit! God was on my side for that day.

Shaking, I pulled out eighty dollars from my messenger bag and handed it to the poor – still scared shitless -taxi driver. Reaching for my large black suitcase and karate gear bag I stepped out of the car. Waving goodbye to the car as it pulled out of the driveway I turned and faced my torture chamber. My eyes widened at the site. The house I expected to spend the rest of my teen years could be described as one word. Perfect. This house had to have been in one of those magazines you find at Home Depot. Every detail of the house was flawless. Size wise, it was a decent enough house. Definitely not one of those unnecessary rich type super sized mini mansions, as I like to call them. It somewhat reminded my of those Barbie townhouses my sister used to play with when she was younger. Expect, it wasn't a hideous shade of tickle-me-pink. Thank God. The house was made out beautifully aged red brick with which looked like a newly added front porch, for the paint looked and smelled new. The shingles were a shade of gray, which contrasted nicely against the aged brick adorning the face of the house. The side of the townhouse was a pearly white.

Dear Lord, there was even a garden blooming and bursting with every flower imaginable. Daffodils, roses, lilacs, tulips, sunflowers, and several unidentified species jumped out at every corner. It looked like a miniature version of the Garden of Eden. Except, there were no naked men and women running around and no evil snake tempting me to join the evil dark side. Ew, naked men I can deal with but women? Oh, and by that statement you can use your imaginary brains and figure out that I am gay.

Damn, my old house was a dump compared to this. I headed to the front porch fearing the plants and flowers would burst into song telling me to love life. This place is to damn happy. I am making some major changes after I get control of the place, which I will. Dragging my luggage I trudged on to the front door. Sucking inn a deep breath I lifted my hand to nock on the door, when it was suddenly jerked open by a happy bouncing blond with an unnaturally earsplitting smile on his face. Oh. My. God. I was pulled- more like yanked- into a bone-crushing hug making me drop my luggage. With a scream I swept his foot causing him to fall, with my leg pushing into the square center of his back. No one touches me without my permission!

" Ahhh! Cool it man I just wanted to greet ya! Geez I'm sorry if I scared you!" Screamed the blond struggling to get free from my iron grip.

" You didn't scare me I was just caught off guard. I am sorry…" I started to say, but stopped as soon as I got a look at the kids face. Holy crap its one of Sasuke's conies Naruto! Oh shit, he was the one I beat up the worst. No could my life get any worse!!

He must have recognized me as well because his smile wavered back to normal human size. He was about to say something when my hysterical sister suddenly smacked me in the back of the head.

" Gaara! You are late by exactly ten minutes and forty two seconds!" she screamed grabbing a hold of my shoulders and shaking them.

"Temari chill I got here didn't I!" I shrieked flipping her off of me like I did to Naruto.

" Temari it is quite alright. Do not punish him for things that are beyond his control. His flight was delayed, and I'm sure he got her as quickly as he could. I am actually pleasantly surprised he got here this quickly. A normal time to arrive after his delay should have been at least another hour or so." Explained an unfamiliar somewhat teacher like voice ( A/N haha guess who). My gaze turned to a young slender man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. A tan creamy color adorned his skin, and his brunette hair was tied back into a short ponytail. A thin threadlike scar crossed across his face by the bridge of his nose. This was my new guardian? He is way to young.

His hand reached forward to help me up off the floor. However, I continued to stare at him with my jade green eyes in confusion, and got up on my own completely ignoring his kind gesture.

His voice was kind and gentle " Hello Gaara my name is Iruka and I am your new guardian. Don't' worry you don't have to call me dad or anything like that if you don't want to. And if you're wondering where your brother is he went out with my boyfriend to pick up our pizza. Your probably hungry after your long trip!" Iruka explained taking my bags in his arms. Huh, boyfriend!

" I'm going to take these up to your new room. Naruto, in the mean time will show you around the house."

" Thanks." Was my meek answer to him. I turned to face the stupid blond who was now grinning ear to ear again. What is with this guy?

We locked gazes and he laughed in a cheerful manner. " Well, you my new brother are some fighter! I swear during our fight I didn't even see ya coming! You were like lightning man!" came bursting out of Naruto's mouth very loudly startling me for the second time.

" Thanks?" I replied again

" Is that all you can say thanks? Well, I guess you're still upset after your father kicked the bucket-"

" No." I said. He looked at me confused at my sudden outburst.

" I am glad my father is dead. I hated him" my sister sighed at this and came up from behind and hugged me. An awkward silence fell upon the three of us after that. Naruto looked around and fidgeted around as if trying to figure out something to say to me.

He smirked and said " Haha, I guess another gay kid is born!"

" What the fuck?' I said. That was a random and unnecessary comment!

" Well, it's a joke. Every time there is an awkward silence a gay kid is born. It's just a joke. I mean my dad is gay after all, a lot of my friends are gay, a lot of kids in my school are gay, and I'm gay. Wait, please don't tell me your family is a bunch of homophobics!" Naruto said stating to panic.

" I'm gay to." Was my reply.

" Awesome! Cuz your really hot and I know all the gay guys at our new school are gonna be all over you man!"

" Oh no. I do not like people all over me. I can't handle the spot light on me. Oh no! This is way too much information right now!

My inside ramblings were stopped short at the call of " Pizza's here!"

Lord have mercy on my soul!!


	3. Chapter 3

Omg hi people!!!

I wanna thank everyone who reads my story!!! (Yes even the people who don't review)

I love you all!! But….i kinda need more reviews or I am going to start charging reviews for chapters!!

Gaara: no one is going to listen to that bullshit…

Me: well its worth a try!! And stop being a meany butt!!

Gaara: stomps foot I am not a meany butt I am what is called honest!!

Me: sticks tongue out

Gaara: wow you are really mature….

Anyways…thanks for reviewing!!! You guys help me keep on writing!!!!!

oceanismylife

airborndisease

ErraticMovements

blacjacc

Saved by the bell, pizza is here. That should calm the beast that is Naruto. Or is that music calms the beast? Oh well, food will work just fine for the blubbering idiot. I suddenly felt a sweaty hand wrapping around my wrist violently in a swift manner dragging me to the kitchen.

" Quit standing there weirdo! Didn't you hear Kakashi call 'pizza'?"

Holy crap this kid is fast! Sprinting through the house I realized two things. One, it was very tidy and had a lot of rooms which I would explore later when everyone is asleep. We insomniacs need to have something to do at night; so going through people's personal belongings at night is always a good option. Two, it looked absolutely nothing like my old hellhole I called a home. There were family pictures and cheerful paintings covering practically every inch of available wall space. It my home my blood usually covered the walls…my father only had pictures of my mother or my sister. He hated every fiber of my being with a burning passion every since that disastrous day and wouldn't dare decorate his wall with a demon. That was his favorite nickname for me. Demon child. He of course had many others but that was high up on his top ten, along with worthless slut. That was probably was his number two.

I almost think my father was afraid of Kankuro. He never messed with him and he only beat me when Kankuro was not around, or he separated me from him. Because of his fear for Kankuro and his desire to cause me pain he pushed Kankuro to get a job at a very young age, before it was legal. My father had his 'connections', and he pushed my brother to sell drugs to kids from other schools in the area! From my understanding father was the leader of some very powerful and dangerous gang. Yeah, great show and tell career for an elementary school class. He called himself a businessman, but I knew what he was. A sick twisted abusive bastard! My brother was my savior when I was younger. I can really say from the bottom of my heart that I would not be alive today if it were not for him. At the tender age of seven he gave me the best thing anyone could give a person, self-confidence and happiness. He brought me to my first karate class. I made friends for the first time and found out whom I really was. Throughout the years I went to class as many times a week as I could. I went to two or three classes a night. I quickly rose thought the ranks faster than anyone ever had. Slowly, inch-by-inch I began to fear my father less and less. Hell, he didn't even know I went to karate classes. Kankuro my savior used his drug dealing money to pay for it, and gave my father whatever was left. Temari covered for me when I traveled to my championships and tournaments. Kankuro of course had to come with me. It would look odd for me to travel alone around the country. Although, I could trust my friends and senseis at my dojo with my life I could not tell them my secret. For one thing Kankuro would be out in jail for dealing drugs. On the other side it would put my father in jail and free me from his clutches, but I still refused to tell a soul.

Kankuro also gave me the cold truth that Temari would not. She said I am already broken and corrupted enough that I need to be protected from certain truths. He told me that he was not going to be around to protect me from father forever, and that I ought to get a sense on how to protect myself. He also spilled the beans about his drug dealings a year after along with other things. At that age I really had no idea on how serious my situation with my father was. He beat into my head how awful I was and the reason he beat me was my fault and not his. On how it broke his heart to do that to his beloved youngest son, but I was a naughty boy who killed my mother and was a spawn of the devil. Naughty boys needed to be punished. I still shudder at the memory of how cruel he could be. I guess I should also explain on how my mother died. Like I said earlier my father was involved in gangs. I was four years old when the ' attack of the devil's spawn' took place.

This is one of the cold truths Kankuro told me when I was younger, about ten I think. My father and his gang ' the desert deaths' had recently done business with another gang in the Konoha area. He sold them some drugs and killed some enemies for them. Father was paid heavily for the work he had done for the other gang, and was planning to move us to another city in Suna. A higher classier neighborhood in which he believed we belonged to. My mother was very excited for my father's promotion. Oh yeah, my dunce of a father never told his beloved wife on his type of 'business'. She was absolutely clueless, and she was a very bright woman. Kankuro told me that she was a lawyer that graduated from Harvard and everything! Huh, that's a pretty romantic love story. A leader of one of the largest and most feared gangs around fell in love with a simple, smart, nerdy girl who wanted to be a lawyer. Talk about ironic. Anyway, we were going to pick up some boxes from a shop rite to put our belongings in. On our way back we were ambushed my about five large scary men holding guns.

A cloth to prevent our fearful screams quickly covered our mouths. Our mouth guards must have had some sleeping gas in it because we were quietly knocked out. The next thing I knew I was in a cage chained to the floor. My guard still adorned my mouth preventing any sounds from my small mouth. Tears formed at the edges of my eyes and I began to sob heavily wetting the sides of the cloth. I frantically looked for any signs of the strangers or my mother. Looking around I discovered what only my darkest nightmares possessed. The stench of blood swirled all around me, chains dangled from the ceiling with dark splotches of god knows what, and scattered torture devices filled the small room. Being the panicked helpless four year old that I was muffled cries for my mother escaped from my mouth.

" Stop struggling brat, your mommy ain't gonna hear ya!" a burly man teased taking a drag of what appeared to be a cigarette. He came closer to me, and I moved away. As if trying to dig a hole in the metal cage I squirmed into the nearest corner and shook with absolute terror. Tears drenching my clothes and gag as they streamed down my now bruised and bloodstained porcelain cheeks.

" Relax little guy I'm not gonna do ya in like we did yer mommy." The man mocked laughing at my new expression change. Muffled screams of mommy and daddy became louder and more desperate as the man unlocked the small cage. Still shaking and screaming he picked up my prison and threw it against the wall. My head snapped back against the hard bars of metal. My mouth now free from the gag became filled with blood. At impact I heard a sickening snap and felt unbelievable pain in my left arm. It became obvious to me even at age four that my arm was broken. My fear and desire to live forced my feeble legs to move and try to run away, but before I could go anywhere the man picked me up from my hair. Strong hands clutching my scalp began to rip and twist my soft locks of hair emerging a painful cry from my throat.

"Listen up brat I am not supposed to do this but you have been such a good little boy…and you deserve to see your mommy."

My heart leapt with joy, but soon plummeted to the floor as I saw my mother. Blood drenched every inch of clothing left on her small form. She was shaking violently and one of her ribs was sticking out of her cut up chest.

" Why!" I screamed kicking and punching the man that had a hold of me.

" Brat!" he screamed punching me harshly into the cemented ground. Even down I still screamed and fought with anguish. But my cries of pain just emerged laughter from the crowd.

" Gaara…. my son listen to me.." was the desperate plea of my mother. I looked at her pained face with great sadness.

" Mother, I don't understand. Who are these men…. what do they want with us!" I said utterly helpless dying for an answer.

" Gaara, you're father has done some horrible things to these people. By hurting us they will hurt your father in ways you will not understand until you are older. But listen to me right now Gaara look at me!" came the plea of my sweet innocent mother. " Stay strong I am so proud of you. These men have given me a choice. It is either you or me they will kill, and I have chosen myself."

No. No how I wished it could have been me! Temari and Kankuro did not deserve to grow up motherless! I am worthless no one cared about me! Why didn't you see that by handing me over would cause me less pain, and give my siblings better lives!

" I love you my beautiful baby boy…" was the last words I heard my mother speak. Sounds of gunshots blew holes into my remaining sanity as I witnessed my mother crumple to the ground dead. She was gone, just gone, and I was absolutely helpless. Still to this day I have no idea what happened or how but it did. I snapped. My sanity gone and my four-year-old body became a death machine. With a strangled cry I snatched I knife from the man holding me captives belt and slashed his throat. Watching his fall to the ground I let out a horrifying laugh. With inhumane speed I slashed each and every person in the room. When I was done I realized what had become of me. I was a monster…I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

I think my father mistook the blade in my hands for gunshots because after he saved my sorry life he put the blame on me, and the abuse began. I was already traumatized from my recent experience….and he did not give a damn., I was broken and still am broken inside. I have gotten help, but still need much more of it. I will never heal completely, I feel empty inside and I know I am going to hell for my sins. God can't even help me now…

Bad thoughts! I have to stop dwelling on the past…I cannot have a breakdown in front of these people. With Temari and Kankuro I could, but with total strangers no way. Why does this place give me bad thoughts! I knew it being too happy would be my downfall! BAD MEMORIES!!!

I have to suck it up….I will not le these people inside my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy people thanx for the reviews!!!!

And I wanna thank my friend oceanismylife for being such a good friend and reviewing all the time!!!! ( and thanx for trying to save me and everyone form deandra at lunch today lol!!!!) love ya!!

And thanx for the advice

Lucious Coulter im gonna try my best!!!

Kankuro's P.O.V

That whole night was a blur thinking back on it……

What have Temari, Gaara, and I gotten into? This whole family is, well, just plain bizarre. There is absolutely no other word for it. Believe me I have checked the dictionary for a better word, there is none! Except maybe the word perplexing, that is a fun word to use.

Gaara worried me tonight. He seemed totally out of it. He would stare into space and just close himself off, like he did with our father. Gaara spoke when he was spoken to and nothing more. It was obvious to anyone that the adults were nervous. Kakashi kept sending subliminal messages that only Iruka seemed to understand. I had no idea what they were thinking at the time, but I'm sure Temari has an idea. Girls are good with that type of thing. Understanding the _feelings_ of people and shit. All us _manly men _have on our minds is food and sex. A yup, that is all. Maybe porn too, oh wait that is sex too. Never mind!

Gaara's silence was rather unnerving. He fidgeted every time anyone addressed him almost expecting a blow by Iruka or Kakashi, or some nasty insult. It saddened me. Gaara acts all tough and confident on the outside, but every part of it is an act. A cleverly disguised act preformed by an emotionally abused child. His self-esteem is about as low as the ocean floor. No, that is not entirely true. Karate and fighting are the only two things his confidence and happiness with himself shows. It is there, but just shadowed under unwanted memories and dreadful experiences.

Naruto unlike his foster parents was completely and totally oblivious to Gaara's distress. He kept blabbering on and on about ramen, and some dude named sasule or saskay? I dunno some freak; I honestly was not paying the least bit attention. I have absolutely no tolerance for that kid. One day here, and he is already getting under my skin. When I told Temari this she smacked me across the head and told me " Shut the hell up loser! He was just…just…um, excited that we were here! He is kind at heart and he got some reaction out of Gaara. This could be good for him. So don't be your normal jerky self and learn to live with it!" God that woman scares me.

Well, I personally liked the family. They were extremely welcoming, and we got along pretty well. Kakashi is a certainly an individual I'll tell you that. He is the only person in the whole world that I know, that will read gay porn in front of people. He carries the damn book around with him everywhere! When we went out to get pizza on line to pick it up he started reading. Humming a merry tune, he gently skimmed through the pages without a care in the world. Making approving sounds here and there at certain pages. The book looked rather worn and used. Jesus, he must have read that book a lot. However, the civilians must have known him because everyone else was unfazed by it. I was the only idiot gawking at his choice of…ehem…. reading materials.

Looking at my disproval he turned and gave me a pervy smile.

" Hey don't knock it until you try it. Come on your sixteen don't tell me you've never read this kind of stuff. Want to take a look? Come on there are some nice pictures at the end!"

Dear lord have mercy on me!

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisaline

Temari P.O.V

After dinner I thought it would only be right to assist Iruka with the dishes. Kakashi was taking out the garbage and after that headed to do the laundry, much to his disliking. I thought this family was rather cute! Iruka is such a kind and gentle man. He couldn't harm a fly!

" Temari?" Iruka questioned.

I set down the dish I was cleaning at faced Iruka and said " Yeah?"

" Please I know you hardly know me but I can't help but ask-"

" Iruka get to the point. You're always telling us not to be nervous, but here you are stammering and rambling on almost twitching with nerves. Please I won't bite I promise! Can't promise about Kankuro or Gaara though!" I smiled pleasantly at him for he seemed to be taken aback by my words. Well, he has to live with me so he might as well get used to how I act.

" Ah, I apologize. Old habits are hard to break." Iruka paused to put a stack of now clean and dry dished into the top cabinet. " I am just rather worried about your brother"

" Don't worry Kankuro is always a fat lazy jerk. He will warm up eventually."

" No! Kankuro was quite fine it's Gaara I am worried about. He seemed distant and far too obedient for a person his age. I now your home situation was what you would hardly call good. It was explained that your father tortured him… Oh Tmari, am I scaring him!? Did we do anything to cause discomfort! I feel, I feel like I could help Gaara! Please let me help!"

" Iruka clam down!" Iruka stopped in his tracks. Concern shined in his dark eyes. He truly wanted to help. Things are going to change from here on out. And they are going ot be for the better.

Gaara P.O.V

Splash!

" Ahhhh! Motherfucker!"

Something cold and wet just spilled all over my now freezing and shivering body. Clenching my arms around my chest freezing I looked frantically for my attacker. There he was. The blond idiot was smirking right back at me. Those shinny blue eyes taunting me. God, he is so not on my good list.

" Wow, I thought you had insomnia! You are a really heavy sleeper!"

" Well, that's because I hardly ever sleep moron! When I do it tends to be hard to wake up!" Taking the pail that was once filled with water, I threw it across the room hitting him smack dab in the middle of his face.

" Owwww! That was mean! Come on we have to get ready for school! Here, I'll help you pick out your clothes while ou shower!" The blond explained with an evil glint in his eye.

That glint made me nervous I was about to retort when he said " Come one, a cute little uke like you needs to look sexy for the first day. I told you, everyone is going to be all over that sexy body of yours. Don't worry I'll protect you!"

I just made incoherent noises shocked at what I had heard and walked my way to the bathroom. I am just going to pretend that I did not hear that. Stripping myself of the unwanted clothes I stepped into the shower turning on the water nice and hot. Cold showers suck, it needs to be nice and steamy in the room. After cleansing myself, I grabbed the nearest comb and brushed my bright red mass of hair.

Wiping away at the moisture still lingering from my shower I stared back at my reflection. I looked horrendous with out my eyeliner on. Heavy bags the result of hardly sleeping adorned my pale face. Gah, I'll fix that after breakfast.

Heading back into my room, I noticed that Naruto was still there. The clothes he has picked lay on the now made bed, courtesy of Naruto. On the bed was a pair of super tight black skinny leg jeans that could have been my sisters! Along with the pants there was a studded belt with an equally tight band shirt.

Naruto must have noticed my worry for he said " Gaara, this was out of your wardrobe. Why are you nervous?'

" I don't like the idea of guys all over me. You making me more nervous then I already am!" I scowled in the opposite direction of Naruto's gaze.

He suddenly gave my a tight hug and whispered " It's all right. I'm sorry if I made you nervous. Come on you're a black belt. You'll be fine. Oh, and Iruka wanted me to tell you that you will be joining my dojo tomorrow. The teachers are great, and the class is full of my friends. You'll fit right in."

I nodded still doubtful. Naruto left me to get dressed on my own. Thank God. I must say the pants were quite difficult to get on but o managed. Going through my mourning routine I came downstairs to receive breakfast inn about ten minutes. Temari ran passed me and handed my a cereal bar and screamed " Slow poke, we are going to be late eat it on the way!"

Boy I am sooo not ready for this.

Well what did you guys think!! Express you thoughts in reviews!!! Please!!!! I will not continue if reviews do not come!!!

Gaara: maybe they just hate your sucky story. Get over it!

Me: Wahhhhh that's mean!!

Gaara: well it's the truth…ok people just review she is starting to get suicidal!

Me: NO STUPID IM NOT IM FINE! Bad thoughts bad thoughts!

OK YAOI IN NXT CHAPPIE I PROMISE BUT OI NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR THAT!!! YES I AM CHARGING NOW. I AM AN EVIL AUTHOR!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
